


How A Dying Bird Flies

by JasperPrince17



Category: Black Panther (2018), Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Experimentation, F/M, I'm kinda discontinuing this I apologize, M/M, PTSD, Recovery, Takes place in the avengers tower, dad tony stark, ill probably update these tags at some point, its cute, lots of fluff, peter and Bucky are pals, peter and Ned make a new friend, pretend civil war didn't happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasperPrince17/pseuds/JasperPrince17
Summary: Vincent, the victim of experimentation and Pit fighting, is rescued by the Avengers. Slowly, he come out of his shell to adapt and learn about the world outside of a cage.





	1. The rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This, You Protect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752638) by [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/pseuds/owlet). 
  * Inspired by [The Five Times Peter Got Help With Schoolwork and The One Time It Was Done For Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220799) by [DJ_unicornsrgr8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_unicornsrgr8/pseuds/DJ_unicornsrgr8). 



> This is an idea I've had for a while, and decided to put it on here! I'm pretty late to the "putting your own characters into the Avengers universe" trope, but I hope you still enjoy it!! This fic is my pride and joy.
> 
> Mostly Unbeta'd, and I don't own any of the marvel characters!  
> Vincent and Elmus are mine 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

* * *

 

 

Vincent flinched as another explosion went off somewhere above his head.

Dust sprinkled down from the ceiling. The beast in the cage under Vincent’s own whined, and Vincent slipped his hand through the bars, raking his fingers through the creature’s matted fur.

“Those aren't normal explosions.” Vincent murmured softly to his friend. The creature, who Vincent had named Elmus, rumbled in agreement, pushing his head into Vincent’s hand. They gave each other comfort, in the inky blackness of the Kennels.

Grenades were a common weapon used in the Pit, but the blasts were never felt throughout the entire building. Vincent sighed, stroking Elmus’ fur gently. The Creators were probably just testing out a new combination of elements.

He reeled back when the Kennel’s door suddenly crashed open. The other creatures held captive started screeching and hissing, lashing out through the bars in fear. Vincent cowered in the corner of his exceedingly small cage, draping one of his wings across his body in an effort to feel safe. It didn't help much. 

Elmus snarled under him, scared and defensive.

The room went deadly silent when the first gunshot went off.

There was the muffled thump of a body.

Vincent’s breath caught in his throat, and his vision swam with fear. For the first time since he had been thrown into the Kennels, he was glad his pen was the farthest from the door. He was hidden on top of Elmus' pen, and the shadows made for a good curtain. The guard probably forgot he was even there. But that didn't mean he wouldn't die.

He let out a startled whimper and closed his eyes.

5 more gunshots went off before there was a whizzing sound, and then a ugly _urk_ noise.

The quiet following was almost deafening. Footsteps echoed through the room.

“Jesus.” A voice whispered, sounding horrified.

Elmus let out a low growl, and Vincent could hear his claws scraping on the cement flooring.

“Shh buddy, its okay.” the voice said, and then continued talking in a different tone. “I’ve got a live one in here. Managed to stop the executor before they were all killed.”

No one responded, so Vincent assumed the man was either insane, or talking into a walkie talkie. A pause, and then;

“Make that two, I can see another occupied cage.”

Vincent’s heart dropped, and he tried to breath normally.

“Hey, don't be scared, I’m gonna get you out of here.” The voice called up to Vincent, and he couldn’t not be _terrified_. But Vincent knew he had no choice but to trust the mystery man. If anything, he could at least get out of the Kennels, and into the world.

Elmus growled, and pushed his head into the bars separating their pens. Vincent petted him, still cowering in the corner of his prison. A figure pulled themselves up onto the top of Elmus’ cage. Vincent forced himself not to tremble.

“Hey kid,” The man said, creeping closer. “I’m just going to break the lock, ok?”

Vincent tangled his fist into Elmus’ fur, and nodded. The man nodded back, and slammed the blade of a knife into the lock.

It made a creaking noise, and then broke, clattering as it fell through the bars into Elmus’ cage. The door swung open, and Vincent blinked. He had spent days trying to break that lock, the only thing keeping him trapped, and now it was gone with one fell swoop.

The man reached out his hand, and Vincent tentatively took it. His entire body ached, stumbling as he crawled out of the prison and stood up for the first time in months.

The man steadied Vincent, keeping a strong grip on his hand. Vincent tried his best to stay balanced on the rungs of Elmus’ cage.

“Let’s get you down.” The man said, walking slowly to the edge, gently helping Vincent to the border of the cage.

Vincent wanted to fly, fly out of that open door and never look back, but he couldn’t trust his wings. They were unused, and one throbbed with an injury that he couldn’t remember how he got.

So he was stuck with letting the man lower him onto the cold concrete flooring. He shuffled his feet every few second to rid himself of the uncomfortable feeling that made his whole body shiver.

Elmus chuffed, padding up to the side of his enclosure. Vincent still couldn’t make out exactly what he looked like, but the dark mass moving in the cage made him realize just how big Elmus was.

The man came up beside Vincent.

“Are you going to bring him too?” Vincent asked the man, and the man nodded.

“Not right now, but I’ll tell the rest of the team that this one’s important.” The man said.

“Please don't hurt him.” Vincent whispered, and the man put a hand on Vincent’s shoulder. The gesture was unexpected, but he managed to not shy away.

“We won’t. I promise.” Vincent took a shaky breath, and put his forehead against the bars. Elmus did the same on the other side.

“Be good.” Vincent whispered. Elmus huffed, and Vincent stepped back.

“Ready?” The man asked.

“Yeah.” Together, they walked to the door.

Vincent almost gagged when they passed the dead creatures. Blood was seeping on to the concrete floor, and he blanched.

“I can’t.” He whispered, shrinking back in on himself. He couldn't go through the blood, it was too much. He shook with flashbacks from his time in the Pit.

The man quickly tugged him into his arms, hiding Vincent’s view of the massacre.

“Calm down kid, it’s ok.” The man soothed. “I don’t think I ever introduced myself. I’m Clint. What’s your name kid?”

“Vincent.” Vincent said hoarsely. “I’m Vincent.” He knew Clint was trying to distract him, and welcomed it with relief.

“That’s a cool name.” Clint said. “I’m gonna pick you up, ok? Just keep your face hidden, you’ll be fine.” Vincent nodded mutely.

Clint picked him up easily, letting Vincent wrap his legs around his waist, clinging to him tightly. He didn’t move his face from Clint’s shoulder, even after the warm rays of the sun kissed his wings and sickly skin.

Vincent found himself fading, as the adrenaline wore off, voices and commotion becoming muffled, and then gone completely as he slipped into sleep in protective arms.


	2. The Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter!! I'd love some feedback if you guys are liking it so far!! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Unbeta'd

Slowly, Vincent became aware of his surroundings. He was on a bed that was exceedingly plush, and soft. A warm blanket was over his body, and there were quiet voices murmuring near him. He didn't understand, why was he on a bed and not on the hard mattress in his cell? He blinked his eyes open, wincing at the light.

The people sitting near his bed were blurred, as his eye adjusted to the bright glare.

“Wh-” Vincent rasped, his throat too dry to produce words. A face came into focus above him. He recognized the man as Clint, and obediently opened his mouth for an ice chip when Clint prompted. The chip was cool, slowly melting against the roof of his mouth. He opened his mouth for another, and Clint placed it on his tongue.

“Where am I?” Vincent said hoarsely, after the second chip was gone.

“Avengers Tower in New York.” Clint said. “We have your friend too, he’s downstairs.” Vincent smiled, despite feeling wary of the unknown area.

“You got Elmus.” He said, relieved.

“I promised I would.” Clint said with a grin. A boy next to Clint blinked owlishly at Vincent. He blinked back, slightly startled. The last kid he saw was lying lifeless on the sandy ground of the Pit. Vincent shoved that memory away.

“This is Peter.” Clint said, and Peter smiled, waving. “He's about your age, so I thought it'd be a good idea for you guys to be introduced.”

“Hi.” Vincent mumbled, and Peter said the greeting back excitedly. Vincent sat up carefully, barely stopping himself from flinching away, when Clint helped him lean against the pillows.

“Are you hungry?” Peter asked, and Vincent slowly nodded. “I’ll go get the soup Bruce put out earlier.” He left the room, and Vincent leaned back on the pillows. His wings twinged, and he shifted them. One refused to open, and he frowned. Vincent craned his neck to try and see why he couldn’t open his left wing. Clint stopped him, smiling gently.

“Your wing was fractured, so we had to keep it immobile.” he explained, and Vincent relaxed a fraction. The doctors in the kennels never did that.

“Can I get up?” Vincent asked, and Clint shook his head.

“We have to get Bruce to clear you first. Eat the soup, and then we can call him up here.” Clint said gently, and Vincent sighed. Peter came back into the room holding a steaming bowl and a spoon. He handed the bowl to Vincent, and he blinked at the overwhelming smell.

The food usually given to him in the Kennels were just tasteless pellets, unless Elmus decided to share some of the meat he was fed. Vincent cautiously tested the temperature with his finger, and when he found that it wasn't that hot, he guzzled the contents down. Flavor burst in his mouth, and it warmed him from the inside out. He handed the bowl to Clint, and Peter smiled.

“Was it good?” he asked, and Vincent nodded. He didn't mention that it was the first real food he’s had in months.

“Alright, let's get Bruce up here. Jarvis?” Clint said.

“He has been notified.” An electric male voice said, and Vincent frowned. There was no one else in the room. Where had the voice come from?

“Jarvis is an AI.” Peter said. “He runs the Tower essentially. If you need anything, just ask him.”

“AI?” Vincent said, bewildered.

“Artificial Intelligence, Mister Vincent.” The voice -Jarvis- said.

“Oh.” Vincent still didn't know what that meant, but he figured it didn’t really matter at the moment. A man bustled into the room, and smiled when he saw Vincent awake.

“It’s good to see you in better shape.” He said. “I’m Dr. Bruce Banner. I'm just going to look at your vitals and wing to make sure they’re all where they should be.” Vincent nodded, and sat passively as Bruce listened to his heart, took his temperature, and checked his wing. He knew better than to resist examination.

“You seem to be in good shape.” Bruce said, stepping back. “Would you like me to take the wrap off your wing? It’s healed nicely, but you still shouldn’t do anything too strenuous.”

“Yes please.” Vincent said, getting out of the bed so Bruce could take the wrap off. Moments later, his wing was free, and he stretched it out slowly, letting out a pleased huff of breath at the strain of muscles. Bruce and Clint slipped out of the room, and Peter handed him a pile of clothes.

“The bathroom’s over there, so you can change and take a shower if you’d like. I’ll wait, and then show you your room if you want!” Peter said kindly.

“My… room?” Vincent whispered, and Peter nodded. “We planned to have you stay here, because we want to make sure you stay safe. We couldn’t find any family records, but we could have overlooked something.Do you remember any family members?” Peter rambled, and Vincent blinked.

“No.” He said. Did Elmus count as family? Probably not. He took the clothes, and padded shakily, legs burning from not being used for a while, to the bathroom. The bathroom was massive, and beautifully lavish. Vincent felt extremely out of place. He closed the door and put the given clothes on the sink counter. He showered quickly, and forced himself to not curl up in the corner when he was plunged back into the Kennel’s.

After, he took a bit longer to preen his wings, getting rid of blood crusted and broken feathers. He was surprised to find that there was already holes cut in the back of the shirt and sweatshirt he was given, and slipped his wings through them. The sweatshirt was a bit baggy but it was warm, and smelled nice. He stopped himself from burying his face in it.

Satisfied, and clean, he opened the bathroom door and padded out to where Peter was waiting.

“How long was I asleep for?” Vincent asked softly, and Peter frowned.

“Five days. You woke up a couple of times during those days but you were really out of it.”

“I don’t remember.” He mumbled, and Peter smiled.

“You don’t have to.” He said and then stood up. “Wanna go meet the rest of the gang?” Vincent tilted his head in question. 

"The rest of the people who live here.” Peter clarified and Vincent hesitated before nodding. This place seemed safe enough. And if Clint trusted Peter, then Vincent also trusted Peter. Besides, if there were more people who lived here, he would probably come in contact with them at some point anyways.

Might as well meet them now, rather than later. Peter smiled, and lead the way out of the room. Vincent ruffled his wings, and followed.


	3. Elmus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tries to introduce Vincent to some of the other Tower residents, but it's too overwhelming so they bring Bucky and Ned to visit Elmus! Vincent gets to see his friend for the first time ;w;
> 
> (Some of my friends were confused on how to pronounce Elmus! It's just El-Mus basically)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! I've drawn these boys a lot, but I haven't decided if I want to put the pictures in the chapters or let you guys create your own design of them!   
> Who knows what I'll end up doing 

Vincent froze when the elevator opened into a large room filled with people. A man and a woman, who had bright red hair, were arguing by the stove; there was another man with long hair, and a silver arm, crouched on the ground by a huge structure of tiny colored bricks.

“Hey guys.” Peter said, and the two arguing looked over at them before continuing their conversation. The man by the bricks looked up, and Vincent hid behind Peter. He didn’t like how the man was glaring.

“Stop scaring Vincent, Buck.” Peter sighed, and another head popped up from behind the structure.

“Hey Peter!” A boy said, and trotted over to them. “Hi! I’m Ned, Peter’s friend.” Ned grinned happily, waving at Vincent.

“Vincent.” Vincent said quietly, and drew his wings in closer to his body. He didn't understand why Ned was so excited to meet him. If they were in the Pit, they'd probably be fighting to the death by now.

He wanted to see Elmus. This was too much too fast. He tugged on Peter’s shirt.

“Can I see Elmus?” He asked shyly, and Peter nodded, seeming to understand.

“Yeah, he’s in the lower gym. I’ll take you there. Can Ned come?”

“Yes.” Vincent said, and Ned gasped excitedly.

“Who’s Elmus?” He asked, as they made their way back to the elevator. Vincent noticed the man- Bucky, slink into the elevator with them. The red haired woman called out something in Russian, and Bucky replied with a frown and a soft word in the same language. Peter smiled up at him.

“We’ll be fine.” He said, and Bucky scowled harder, as if that was possible. The elevator halted, and Vincent was the first to step out. An immense creature was pacing leerily in the big open room. It had a long body, with a large, lion like head. Tusks jutted from his lips, and ram horns curled around his ears. His fur was green, and his flank was littered with pink scars. Vincent thought he was beautiful. Destroyed punching bags littered the floor, and there were claw marks on the walls.

“Elmus.” Vincent breathed, stumbling into the room. Elmus’ head snapped around, and he let out a delighted roar, leaping over to Vincent. Vincent let out a sob, and catapulted himself towards his companion. Elmus flopped down when he neared Vincent, purring loudly. Vincent draped himself over Elmus’ large paws, petting and rubbing his chin.

“You're so handsome.” Vincent whispered, and Elmus licked Vincent’s hand gently.

“Woah.” Ned said in awe, and Elmus raised his head to look at the other people in the room. His ears flicked up, and he bounced to his feet.

“He wants to play.” Vincent laughed, ecstatic, because they could _play_ now. He spread his wings, and took off, careful to not push his wings too far. Elmus roared, galloping around the gym as Vincent flew overhead. Something lifted from Vincent’s chest, and he briefly wondered if this was what being free felt like. He never wanted it to end.

“I found a ball!” Peter yelled, throwing a large yellow ball to Vincent. He caught it with ease and tossed it towards Ned. Elmus skidded as he tried to change directions, and Ned giggled when the giant beast had to yet again, spin around, leaping back towards Peter. After awhile of keep away, Bucky stepped forward from where he was leaned against the wall and snatched the ball out of the air.

Elmus yowled, and pranced over to him. Bucky shook his head, and pointed behind the creature. Elmus looked over his shoulder in confusion, and when he was distracted, Bucky tossed the ball back to Ned. Elmus growled, and flicked Bucky in the face with his tail as he bounded past to get the ball. Bucky’s lips twitched, a smile softening the glare he still sported.

Elmus leaped forward, and caught the sphere in his mouth with a growl of triumph. He laid down, and placed his prize between his forelegs, panting heavily. Vincent landed, and fell back against Elmus’ body as Ned trotted over, and sat down, his face flushed.

“That was so cool.” he said breathlessly, and Peter made a sound of agreement. Bucky sat down with them once Peter waved him over. Time seemed to seep by as they rested, Elmus purring loudly and nudging them every so often for pets. Vincent actually felt content for the first time since the Kennels.

 

They all turned to the elevator when the doors opened with a soft swish. The woman with the red hair stepped out, and her lips quirked.

“Have fun?” she said, and Bucky nodded, standing up. Peter helped Ned up, and then stuck his hand out to help Vincent. Vincent took it hesitantly, and he was pulled to his feet. Elmus heaved himself up, and lumbered over to the woman, curious.

“He’s friendly, don't worry Nat!” Peter called, when the woman-Nat- began backing away slowly. She frowned, but stood her ground, and let Elmus sniff her. He started purring loudly, and gently bumped her with his head. Nat snorted, and cautiously started petting him.

“He likes attention.” Vincent said softly, and her focus snapped to him.

“I can see that. You’re Vincent I’m assuming?” Vincent nodded.

“I’m Natasha.” she said, while Elmus tried to groom her hair. She pushed his head away calmly.

“Clint’s asleep on his floor, so if you show Vincent his room, be quiet.” She said to Peter.

“Ok!” Peter said, “Are you up for Hair Club later tonight?” Natasha smirked.

“Of course. Does Vincent fit the requirements?” Peter shrugged.

“Maybe. I’ll figure that out later.” he said with a grin, and Vincent, frowned, bewildered. What was ‘Hair Club?’ A loud ringing suddenly echoed through the room, and Vincent flinched, crouching into a defensive stance immediately.

He felt bare and defenseless without a knife or club hidden under his clothes. Elmus flicked his tail in surprise, and scrambled to the far corner of the room, snarling. Ned fumbled with his pockets, and pulled out a phone. He pressed the screen, and the ringing stopped. He held it up to his ear, Vincent slowly relaxing as he realized there was no danger.

“It’s alright.” he said. Elmus snorted, and curling up, not moving from his corner.

“My mom says I should probably head home now.” Ned said, looking bashful. “Sorry about that, Vincent. Bye Peter, Bye Bucky! Bye Nat!” he said, hugging Peter and giving Bucky a fist bump. Nat smiled at Ned, and he smiled back, before jogging to the elevator, and disappearing.

“You boys going to go back up?” Natasha asked, turning on her heel.

“You wanna see your room now?” Peter asked. Vincent's wings twitched, and he fluttered them. Elmus still looked on edge from the ringing, but it seemed like he was alright, so Vincent nodded. Peter beamed.


	4. A warm bed to sleep in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter shows Vincent his room on Clint's floor, and Vincent has a heartfelt talk with Clint which leads to some quality movie time.

Clint’s floor was not what Vincent was expecting. The elevator doors opened to a massive room, with floor to ceiling windows on the far right. In the middle of the room was some sort of fort, complete with a rope bridge and a lookout tower.

The room branched off into a spacious kitchen on the left. Peter led the way past the fort, and into a hallway. He pushed open the third door on the left and Vincent stepped inside after him. The room was gigantic.

He had been expecting that, everything in this place seemed to be overly expensive and oversized; but it was still a lot to take in. The bed was regal, and there was a sliding door that lead out onto a balcony. He was glad to know there was an immediate escape route if necessary.

The walls were a soft green that he found comforting and there was a ladder leading up to a loft right above the sliding door, as well as a huge tv was on the wall across from his bed. One of the two doors inside the room lead to a spacious bathroom, and the other lead to a closet that was bigger than what Vincent would ever need.

“We can go shopping for new clothes eventually. I put some of mine in the drawers, since you’re similar to my size.” Peter pointed to the dresser by the closet door. “Ask Jarvis to control the TV, and if you need anything. I'll let you settle in, and have Jarvis alert you when Hair Club is, if you’d like to come.” Peter said, and Vincent frowned.

“What’s Hair Club?” He asked, and realization flickered over Peter’s face.

“It's a club where we play with each other’s hair and talk about emotional stuff. Kind of like a support group. I think you'd like it, but you don't have to come tonight. I know it's a lot.” Peter reassured him with a smile, his cheeks tinted red, an embarrassed flush.

Vincent nodded, mulling it over. Peter patted Vincent’s shoulder on his way past him to the door. The door closed with a click behind Peter. Vincent stood in the middle of the room for a long time.

~~~

Hours had past when a soft voice spoke up in Vincent’s empty room.

“Mister Parker is asking for your presence, if you so wish to join him.” Jarvis said, and Vincent untangled himself from the nest of blankets he had made up on the loft.

“Ok.” He rasped, and after a moment, tugged one of the blankets out of the pile and swung it around his shoulders.

“Shall I tell Mister Parker you are on your way?” Jarvis asked, and Vincent thought about his answer before replying.

“No.” He mumbled, and Jarvis was silent for a moment.

“Mister Parker reassures that it is fine. Shall I alert you when dinner is prepared?” The AI asked.

“Yeah.” Vincent said, climbing down from the loft and dropping the blanket on the floor. He had explored the bathroom and his closet before curling up in the loft, but the bedside table had been ignored. It caught his attention now, and he padded over to it. The drawer was opened a crack, and he tugged on it carefully.

Inside was a small sketchbook, a pencil and two phone like devices. Vincent ignored the devices and took out the sketchbook. There were a few doodles of a one eyed dog on the first page, but the rest of the pages were blank. Vincent folded his legs under him, and started drawing.

 

“Dinner is ready, Mr. Vincent. Mr. Clint is waiting in the kitchen.” Jarvis said, a while later. Vincent mumbled a thanks to the AI, putting the sketchbook and pencil back into the drawer. He heaved himself to his feet, and slipped out of his room, heading to the kitchen. Clint was sitting on the counter, eating a huge slice of pizza. A grease spotted box was next to him.

“Hey Vinny! How do you like your room?” Clint said around the piece.

“It’s nice.” Vincent said softly, taking a slice. His eyes went wide at the flavor melting on his tongue, reaching for another piece once he gulped the first down.

“Tony helped with the loft after Peter suggested it. Do you like it?” he asked, and Vincent nodded.

“It feels… safe.” Clint beamed, and hopped down from the counter.

“I heard you saw Elmus. How’s he doing?”

“Good. We played with a ball.” Vincent hummed.

“That’s great!” he exclaimed, wandering over to the fort. “Are you doing alright? I know this must be overwhelming.” He pulled himself up onto a ledge on the fort. Vincent mulled over the question, spreading his wings on an impulse and pushing himself up. He landed above Clint, letting his wings drape against the structure. Clint looked up at him in awe, glee clearly on his face.

“That was awesome, but it doesn’t answer my question.” He said. Vincent sat in silence, speaking up quietly when Clint sighed in defeat, and stood up to climb down off the fort.

“This doesn’t feel real and I don't want it to end.” Vincent breathed. “I don't want to wake up in the Kennels when this is over.” Something on Clint’s face made Vincent’s heart ache.

“Can I join you up there?” Clint asked, and Vincent nodded. He smiled, and hauled himself onto the platform Vincent was crouched on. “Listen kid, I’m not that good at this kind of stuff, but this isn’t a dream. I promise, this is real, and I am never going to let you go back to that place. Never.” Clint vowed.

“You promise?” Vincent murmured, curling one wing around himself, and the other around Clint on instinct.

“I promise.” Clint said firmly, and Vincent smiled softly.

“Thank you.”

“Any time kid, any time. Wanna watch a movie before we go to sleep?” Clint stood up when Vincent tucked his wings in.

“Yes. How many movies came out while I was… trapped?” He asked timidly, and Clint shrugged, a haunted look in his eyes at Vincent's choice of words. 

“Probably a few. Jarvis can you queue up the most recent Disney movie?”

“Of Course Mister Barton.” Jarvis said. Vincent frowned. Jarvis had called Clint, Mister Clint before, but now it was Mister Barton.

“I realized you would not know Mister Barton by his last name, so I referred to him as Mister Clint.” Jarvis chimed in, and Clint made a approving noise.

“Good thinking J.” He said, and then crawled into another part of the fort. “Come on, the TV is up here.” Vincent pulled his wings in tight against his back and followed Clint through the tunnel. He clambered up the slanted flooring, emerging from the tunnel to see Clint lounging on a pile of pillows.

The area they were in was spacious , and when he stepped onto the blanket covered floor it wobbled. Vincent let out a squeak, and flopped over onto the pillows. The ground swayed, and Clint giggled.

“I had Tony make this part of the fort a huge hammock. Makes it super comfy.” He said, turning to the tv. It turned on, and started playing a brightly colored animated movie. Vincent settled in, staring at the tv, entranced. But as captivating as it was, he nodded off halfway through the movie, his head falling sideways onto Clint’s shoulder.

Clint didn't move for the whole night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading this chapter! As of now, this is all i had prewritten so update might be more slow as I'm going to have to write more to keep up.   
> Thank you sO much to those who have left kudos and comments, it makes my day!!! My tumblr is transboyjasper if any of you wanna come say hi ;w; !


End file.
